santa_maiafandomcom-20200215-history
Flaminio
Flaminio is a 7th Generation (after Diablerie) Lasombra ductus of the Shade of Milan Sabbat pack as well as the first Regent of the Sabbat. He is the Sire of Lencius and Ser Andrea. Description Flaminio is a tall, narrow-shouldered man whose shoulder-length brown hair with sideburns, along with strangely light irises gives him a rather predatory look. Mortal Life Write the second section of your page here. Post Embrace A prominent Milanese Lasombra with heavily Anarch tendencies, Flaminio has spent most of his unlife within the borders of his city of birth. At some point in the 14th century he met and befriended Vicenco, who would later serve as his pack priest. When Flaminio did leave Milan on occasion, he utilised his trading contacts and sailed along the western shores of Italia. During one such voyage, the ship was raided by pirates and the ship's owner; Flaminio's on-board host and steady supplier Lencius; fell overboard, and was miraculously found after spending a day and a half in the cold water. Rather than letting a useful ally perish, Flaminio embraced him on the spot. Around the turn of the 16th century in Milan, he became intrigued by a mortal mercenary, Ser Andrea, who had engaged in a duel with Louis-Timoléon the Red and gave a formidable effort despite losing in the end. Impressed, the Lasombra offered Andrea the Embrace. As far as politics are concerned, Flaminio bides his time and keeps his anarch tendencies secret from the court, as the local Camarilla is wary of would-be revolutionaries. In late 1511, he received word from a pack in the East about the location of a slumbering Lasombra Methuselah. He sent agents to investigate, hoping the blood of the elder would strengthen his cause to unite the packs of Italia against the opposition. In 1513, he welcomed Charles Delmare and Thibault to the city, and they were soon followed by the Superatores pack. The three packs met in secret, and on the occasion Vicenco held a sermon to Caine before Flaminio revealed his plan to the gathering. For seven years, the gathered plotted and waited, until one day in 1520 when a clue to the Methuselah's location was finally revealed to be hidden in a Vatican library. Flaminio, Ser Andrea, Vicenco, Damien, Octavian, Germaine and Thibault raced to the great city and after a day's search and some help from Adalina, who gave Flaminio a key, located a diary. Despite some slight indications of tampering, the group decided to pursue the lead and head to the Venetian island of Lissa, where the ancient, revealed to be the Malkavian Antedilluvian's Grandchilde, supposedly slept. They entered a cave on Lissa's shoreline and waited patiently for several hours until the tide lifted their boat to the level of a metal door in the cave's wall. Adalina's key proved sufficient in unlocking it, and the group was greeted by a mortal boy who told them he was expecting a new shipment of slaves. Confused but undettered, they entered the chamber beyond and found yet more mortals, the ancient's slaves, lingering about in a daze. Soon enough, the Methuselah Cybele herself appeared to greet them, apparently also believing they were here to bring more mortals. It appeared as tho Cybele was true to her Clan's heritage and utterly mad, as the entire population of the cave seemed to believe only 400 years had passed since the time of Carthage. When it became clear that the group wasn't here to bring slaves, Cybele grew angry and ordered them to leave, retreating into her chamber and proceeding to copulate furiously with a pair of her attendants. She made no effort to resist as Flaminio diablerised her. Brimming with strange power, the Lasombra Elder spent the rest of the night in ecstatic meditation, calling upon the powers of Cybele's blood for revelation. Upon the group's return to Milan, they wasted no time in storming the Prince's throneroom, where Flaminio simply observed as Ser Andrea, Octavian, Damien and Giangaleazzo destroyed Fray Diego and his bodyguards, Louis-Timoléon and the Ventrue. Several days later Milan Category:Dark AgesCategory:LasombraCategory:SabbatCategory:Anarch (First Revolt)Category:DuctusCategory:Diableristwas host to a pair of Tzimisce packs and other Anarchs, who joined in the formation of the Sabbat and the signing of the Code of Milan, which named Flaminio the first Regent of the sect. Category:Regent Category:Deceased